1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rotary printing machines, and more particularly to a device for fastening flexible printing plates within rotary printing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
DD 261 765 A1 describes a device for fastening flexible printing plates to a plate cylinder or rotary printing machines. A channel in the plate cylinder accommodates the bent ends of the printing plate. A bore in the channel, which is axially parallel to the plate cylinder, has two segmented shafts arranged pivotably therein. Leaf springs which are each fastened to the segmented shafts can be brought into contact with the ends inserted into the channel. The segmented shafts are mounted in the bore in the channel via a hollow shaft which is cut out for the leaf springs. The leading end of the ends which are bent at different acute angles depending on the direction of rotation of the plate cylinder is clamped directly by the leaf springs against an oblique channel side wall, and the trailing end is clamped between the leaf springs and a clamping bar fastened to the hollow shaft. This device depends on the direction of rotation, has a relatively wide channel opening on the periphery of the plate cylinder due to the double mounting of the segment shafts in the bore, requires a correspondingly high outlay, and is not suitable for the use of a device for automated printing-plate changing.